Not Alone Anymore
by bookreader1743
Summary: Marissa and Kathy start out having an ordinary day until the man stalking them shows himself again. Marissa confronts him and finds out that she and Kathy have powers that no other being in the universe has!
1. Chapter 1

Not Alone…Anymore

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who nor do I own the character and plots. There is a lot of talking in this chapter but it is part of the plot line so you'll have to deal with it. I'm sorry.

I got this idea while I was doing dishes and thought it would be a great fan fic story.

No I'm not copying the first episode with Martha. Me and my friend are both planning on being in the medical field.

A young woman named Marissa and her best friend Kathy worked together at a hospital. Marissa was a psychologist on the psych floor and Kathy was an RN that worked on her floor and sometimes the one above or below. The two of them always went to the park for lunch and sat by the water and talked during their break.

One day Marissa and Kathy were walking home from work when they encountered a strange man who just stared at them like he knew something they didn't. They kept walking and walked home. They lived right next to each other in their apartments on the third floor of a New York complex.

The next day they walked to work and saw the man again. Marissa was getting frustrated she didn't want to be in a position to have to worry about her and her friend's safety and Kathy felt the same way but she just shrugged it off.

"That's it I'm gonna talk to him," Marissa said as she walked towards him.

"No, Marissa…" Kathy said but Marissa didn't listen.

Marissa walked up to the man and looked him in the eye.

"Is there something you would like to tell me?" she asked forcefully.

"Wow, you are forceful aren't you?" the man asked with an accent.

"You're not from around here are you? Your accent isn't of New York it sounds more like Europe."

"Forceful and smart very good. Now, where is your friend?"

"You haven't answered my question yet. What are you doing stalking me and my friend?"

"Stalking…I'm not stalking. I'm…protecting."

"From what?"

"Nothing you need to know about. What's your name?"

"You answer first. What's yours?"

"I'm The Doctor."

"Doctor who?"

"Just The Doctor. Now, what's yours?"

"Marissa…Marissa Kay."

"Kay is a weird last name. Where did it come from?"

"It isn't my last name…it's my middle name. I'm a psychologist at St. Laurence Hospital. Everybody calls me Dr. Kay or Doctor. My best friend, Kathy, is an RN at the hospital."

Marissa walked away then turned around, "Well…are you coming?"

The Doctor followed with a strange feeling. He didn't know what this girl was up to. And he was about to find out. He walked up to Kathy and she nodded.

"Doctor this is Kathy. Kathy this is the Doctor," Marissa introduced.

"Hello, Kathy, it's nice to meet you," The Doctor said looking her in the eyes as Marissa did him.

Marissa and Kathy walked off and Marissa turned around, "Doctor, if you're going to protect us you might as well follow us. Come on!"

The Doctor followed the two girls to the hospital and after they signed in they went to Marissa's office. Marissa sat at her desk and put papers in order that they needed to be and sat paperwork for patients in order of which she would see them. After her patients in the office she would visit the children on Kathy's floor and other patients that were bed ridden.

Her desk was of oak and so was the other furniture. She had pictures of her family and Kathy all over the office and two couches setting in front of each other. Her leather chair was of black leather. Brown leather was more expensive and elegant but she loved the look of black leather.

"Nice office you have here. Mind if I sit down?" The Doctor asked.

"Go ahead. What exactly are you protecting us from?" Marissa asked.

"Ever heard of the Sisters of Life?" The Doctor asked.

'gasp' "UH…my grandmother used to talk about them. She said that they were powerful sisters who had control over all life and the Timelords were always their protectors. How do you know about them?"

"I have my ways."

"Why didn't I ever hear this story?" Kathy asked a little disturbed by the secret.

"My grandmother made me swear not to repeat it. And if it would ever come that someone spoke of them to only talk if they asked. I'm sorry, I didn't like not telling you but she made me promise."

"What exactly did she tell you about them and their enemies?"

"Well…when their bodies were dying they would die and be reborn by someone in their original family line. They wouldn't have recollection of their power until a Timelord came and told them bits and pieces of their powers and memories then they would remember everything. They were much like the Timelords except that when they regenerated they were babies instead of younger bodies. Most species were their sworn enemies but there were a few exceptions one being the Timelords. Their lives were longer than humans as well. Once they remembered their power they would both make their own potion and give themselves long life and beauty so that they could live to help when they could. Just the two of them were like this they were once Timelords themselves but they were given powers by an ancient magic and it changed them."

"What of their enemies do you know of?" The Doctor asked intently as he stood up and looked out the window.

"The Daleks, Sycarox, Cybermen, and many many others were their enemies. But with just them and a Timelord they survived. Why are you asking me this? I may be smart but I don't know every…"

"Ah…you do know everything about it. Your grandmother told you but you don't know who I am. Who is your grandmother?"

"Sarah Jane Smith, why?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Sarah Jane…is your grandmother? No way! She can't be!"

"She is, why? Do you know her?" Marissa asked.

"She traveled with me for a long time. The last time she saw me she told me there was no one else. You being alive would prove that she did and that she lied to me," the Doctor sat back down on the couch and held his head in his hands.

"I'm sure Grandma Smith had a good reason for lying. She wouldn't lie for any bad reason. She wasn't like that," Kathy said.

"Grandma Smith? Was she your grandmother to?"

"No, she had everyone call her Grandma Smith after her husband's death."

"OH MY GOD! You are the Doctor she talked about all the time!!! The Timelord! NO WAY! Grandma was sane when she told me those stories," Marissa stood up and went to the Doctor got on her knees in front of him and asked, "Who are the Sisters of Life? Please…if Grandma was right then they are in a lot of danger right now. Who are they?"

"Oh, Marissa, she never told you the last part. Sarah Jane was protecting you all your life and you never knew it. Marissa, Kathy, you are the Sisters of Life. You have powers beyond any species of alien and you are alien."

Marissa fell back and sat against a wall and held her face. She knew how much danger she and her friend were in.

"All those species, all those planets, they're all coming after us. We have to go! We have to get out of here. Wait…Grandma always talked about a ship that the Doctor used called the TARDIS do you still have it?"

"Of coarse…what would I be without it?"

"Wait…we can't just up and leave! There are people here who care for us and will know if we've gone," Kathy mentioned.

"We have to; it's the only way we will survive without causing a universal war. Doctor, tell her," Marissa said pleadingly.

"I'm sorry, Kathy! Marissa is right. You have to go or it will be catastrophic for everyone who lives on this world," the Doctor said as he looked at Kathy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sorry for the short chapters I'll try to make this one longer.

I do not own Doctor Who or the characters.

Marissa sat at her desk and wrote a note telling her family and everyone else that she and Kathy are wanting an adventure and that they're finally taking it. She put that they would be back in time but not to worry about them.

"I'm not leaving! You cannot make me," Kathy said as she looked at Marissa and then the Doctor.

"Kathy, you always were difficult! We don't have a choice; we never did now come on! You can't tell me that you would rather condemn them all to death rather than come with your best friend," Marissa walked towards her friend and looked her in her blue eyes, "Kathy, your mother doesn't deserve to die because of a decision you thought you could make when you couldn't! I know that's not fair but it's true. My mother doesn't deserve this just because her mother was Sarah Jane Smith. Now, are you coming or am I going to have to drag you?"

"I'm coming," Kathy said looking down.

The Doctor went to Marissa and pulled her arms off of Kathy and put a key in her hands.

"The key to the TARDIS? Why?" Marissa asked.

"How did you know? And because I know you'll need it and you were always the only Timelord with the most sense and more understanding of everything. Nothing ever seemed to shock you. UM…in all actuality nothing did shock you. Now, answer my question," the Doctor looked at Marissa with the look of 'answer now'.

"One: The TARDIS is the only thing you have. Two: You don't have a house. And three: I'm a Timelord remember. I may not remember everything but that one was obvious."

"Of course, but tell me, if you remember most things then how come you don't remember me?"

"Am I supposed to?"

"Yes, in time though. Now, let's go before any aliens get here before we've gone."

The Doctor moved for the door with Marissa following close behind. Kathy stood at the window then finally turned around when Marissa cleared her throat. They followed the Doctor to the TARDIS and he let them in first.

"Dr. Kay, Nurse Kathy, you first," he said knowing that someone was watching.

It was an alien disguised as a human of course but the type of alien was known to him, a Slitheen. It quickly turned and walked away.

Now that they were inside the TARDIS, Kathy noticed the difference in size from the inside to the outside.

"It's bigger on the inside! But how?" she asked walking around and touching the walls.

"It was grown that way," Marissa answered smiling.

"Now, explain how you knew that!" Kathy said.

"Grandma told me that part," Marissa quickly stopped their conversation.

She felt weird after she looked around for a little longer. Not all of the TARDIS looked the same; the inside was whatever the owner wanted it to look like. Marissa felt like she'd seen it before almost like she was part of it.

"Marissa, are you ok?" Kathy asked.

"Leave her for a minute," the Doctor said as he looked at her noticing her behavior to the TARDIS.

"I've been in this TARDIS before. I…" Marissa didn't finish her sentence because she got a flashback of a past regeneration with…the Doctor.

"You've remembered then?" the Doctor asked intently.

"Only a little but…" Marissa fainted.

The Doctor caught her in his arms and laid her on the floor of the TARDIS.

"Is she going to be alright?" Kathy asked worried about her friend.

She walked over to her and laid her hand on her forehead. Marissa quickly woke up to the touch of Kathy's hand. It shocked Kathy so much that she fell backwards.

"How did she do that?" Marissa asked the Doctor.

"I told you that you two have special powers. But I didn't think healing each other was one of them. Oh, well, we know now don't we. Tell me where would you like to go? Anywhere and anytime," the Doctor asked.

"We both always wanted to see Shakespeare in person," Kathy said pleading.

"Shakespeare here we come," the Doctor said smiling as he started up the TARDIS and they were off.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Doctor Who plots, characters, or the Sonic Screwdriver.

They landed in 1602. Marissa and Kathy quickly ran to the door but then they stopped.

"What about our clothes?" Kathy asked as Marissa nodded.

Marissa was in blue jeans with a pink shirt that had lace around the end of the sleeves and at the bottom of the shirt. And her shoes were brown high heels and were open toed. Kathy was wearing her scrubs; they were just a plain baby blue and she was wearing her white tennis shoes.

"Well, Kathy, will need to change but your outfit is fine. I would suggest a shawl to cover the front part, though. Go through this hallway and to the right there is a door. Walk through it and there are several labeled wardrobes. They are labeled by decades. Go change!"

The Doctor watched them go to the back then put his coat on.

Marissa and Kathy looked through the wardrobe labeled Women 1600's.When Marissa found a suitable dress for Kathy, Kathy went and tried it on then Marissa went to her year and looked for a shawl. She found one without a problem; it was blue with the same shade of pink broidered in vines on it. The dress that Marissa found for Kathy was black with blue embroidery and purple lace. It fit perfectly.

"I always said you had an eye for fashion," Kathy said as she looked at herself in the mirror.

Marissa noticed a problem, though. Kathy had no shoes and her hair wasn't put up the right way. Marissa went to the shoe compartment and found a pair of black high heeled shoes that were Kathy's size and had her put them on then started on her hair. She pulled the badly done pony tail holder out of her golden blonde hair and grabbed a brush that was sitting on a vanity. She started brushing her hair and then twisted it up and put an old fashioned clip into her hair to hold it.

It held perfectly and to her surprise Marissa found hairspray inside a cabinet. With nothing else needing to be done Marissa went to get a black cape to put with the dress just in case it was cold and finally they were ready. They walked out and the Doctor was sitting on the steps of the TARDIS waiting for them. When he heard their footsteps he turned and gaped at the two of them.

"Wow, I think no matter what you two wear you're going to stand out," the Doctor said as he stood up with huge eyes.

"So you like Kathy's wardrobe do you?" Marissa asked.

"Well, I can't say that because it's not just Kathy that looks beautiful."

Marissa and Kathy started to blush.

"I'm glad you like it. And before you give credit to me, Marissa did it all," Kathy quickly said looking at Marissa and smiling.

"I think it's time to show London what the future America is all about," Marissa said as she walked towards the door.

Kathy followed and when the Doctor finally snapped out of his gaze he followed as well. He opened the door and said, "Ladies first!"

Marissa and Kathy looked at each other then walked out together. The streets were lit by fire lanterns and people in medieval wardrobe walked the streets. The houses were just as they thought they would be. The sun was just setting and made beautiful colors dance across the sky.

"Wow, it's beautiful," Kathy said as she walked further into the street.

Marissa looked around then stopped.

"Marissa, are you alright?" the Doctor asked.

"My skin is burning on the right side of my neck and right on my collar bone," Marissa answered.

"Remove your shawl," the Doctor said.

Marissa did as she was told and since her shirt had a somewhat low neck he could see her collar bone clearly. The shape of a moon was being burned in her skin. Finally, when it quit burning it turned black.

Still looking at it the Doctor asked, "Marissa, do you like night better than day?"

"What kind of question is that?" Marissa asked in return.

"Just answer," the Doctor said still calm.

"Yes, why?"

"Look in that window at your collar bone," the Doctor said as he pointed to the window of a store.

Marissa saw the moon and quickly turned to the Doctor, "What does it mean?"

"It means that you are the ruler of the night sky. That also means that when Kathy gets hers it will be a sun and it will be orange."

"Wait, we're the Sisters of Life and the rulers of the sky. Oh, and let's not forget we're ALIENS!" Kathy yelled.

"Kathy, it would be wise not to say that out loud again. Anyway, yes you both are that means you have more powers that you must uncover," the Doctor said as he put Marissa's shawl back over her shoulders and looked at the sky and smiled at the thought that these two girls were just like he was.

The Doctor finally realized he'd never be alone again!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Here Kat here's your next chapter.

Marissa looked at the ground realizing what she could do from now on. She can make the stars as bright or dull as she wanted, she could make it storm, she could draw a picture in the stars, whatever she wanted to do in the night sky she could do. Kathy could do the same with clouds in the day time.

Kathy wouldn't have these powers until tomorrow at sunset though. That was something else that was coming back to Marissa. Why were her memories coming back to her much faster than Kathy's?

After Marissa got over her new found powers she went to the right side of the Doctor and held his arm. Kathy was on his left and followed Marissa's actions.

"Shouldn't we go further in town to see more?" Marissa asked now very anxious to meet her idol.

"I think that is a lovely idea," said the Doctor.

The three of them walked through town until they reached the Globe Theatre. Its circular structure and majestic future that it would have amazed Marissa and she looked at it in awe. The Doctor smiled at this. He knew that even though Marissa was a new person she was still the Timelord that he once fell in love with. He didn't feel love easily these days so he pushed all thoughts of his past life with her out of his mind.

"I believe tonight is the Grand Opening of Romeo and Juliet. Would you like to see the original play?" the Doctor asked the two girls.

They both shook their heads. They both loved Romeo and Juliet. Their freshman teacher, Mrs. Harlan, was the first teacher they had that went into detail with William Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. The Doctor loved Shakespeare's plays and was glad to have someone to share his love of them with.

They quickly got to the entrance and paid for good seats and watched the play as it began. As soon as the actor playing Romeo came out the Doctor said, "Oh, no!" and shook his head with a smile on his face.

"What's wrong?" Marissa asked curiously.

"You'll see after the play," he said as he chuckled.

They watched the rest of the play in silence and by the end of the suicide scene Marissa was crying and Kathy was on the edge of her seat waiting for the final scene so she could go to the bathroom! (Sorry, Kat, I just had to put that in there! LOL!)

The play was over and the Doctor took them to the back of the Globe Theatre so that they could meet the actor that played Romeo. Why, they didn't know but the Doctor did.

When the actor walked up to them he said, "Hello, Doctor. Fancy seeing you here!"

"Likewise, Captain Jack Harkness!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I'm dedicating this chapter to my best friend Kathy! Because this chapter wouldn't be finished if it weren't for her!

"I'm sorry, but did we miss something?" Kathy asked while looking at Jack.

"Apparently, they know each other," Marissa said raising an eyebrow.

"I've known the Doctor for a while now but I have yet to get to know you," Captain Jack said kissing Kathy's hand.

When Jack wouldn't stop the Doctor said, "Alright, Jack, that's enough."

"I'm just being polite!" Jack replied smiling.

He had a twinkle in his eye that Kathy noticed and she smiled. Marissa also noticed this and smiled to herself so that her expression wouldn't change. When Jack finally realized he was doing too much he kissed Marissa's hand and stepped back. Kathy started to turn red and the Doctor saw so he turned towards Marissa. Marissa just smiled knowing exactly what all three of them were thinking.

"Would you like to meet Mr. William Shakespeare?" Jack asked them.

"Would we ever!" Marissa said getting ahead of herself.

"Follow me," Jack said as he took Kathy's arm and walked towards a flight of stairs.

"Isn't that lovely!" the Doctor said sarcastically.

Marissa nudged him and said, "Be nice! She doesn't need you looking out for her. She's a grown woman she can take care of herself."

"It's my job to look after both of you! Don't tell me what I should and shouldn't do when you don't even remember how you used to be. Look, I know how Jack works and I just don't want her hurt because of the power she posses. You know you always were this way," the Doctor quickly regretted saying that after he noticed Marissa's expression.

"Marissa, I didn't mean to…" he quickly said a few seconds later.

"No, it's fine. Don't worry about it," Marissa interrupted.

The Doctor dropped the subject knowing that it wasn't fine. Marissa just looked ahead and tried not to pay any attention to the Doctor. It didn't work the more she tried not to think about him the more she did think about him.

Jack led them to Shakespeare's office. He went there after every show to think about what could be improved for the next show. Jack walked in with Kathy first so that Shakespeare would recognize him and the Doctor and Marissa followed.

"Ah, there is Romeo and who is his Juliet?" William Shakespeare said as Jack and Kathy walked through his office door.

"Well, she's not my Juliet. YET!" Jack replied as Kathy looked at him.

"Heyuh," the Doctor said as Marissa nudged him in the stomach.

After the Doctor made this noise Shakespeare noticed him and said, "Doctor? Is that you?"

"Hello, Shakespeare, there haven't been any weird sightings or sounds since I've gone have there?" the Doctor replied to the famous author.

"Well, there has been…where's Martha?"

"She's at home. Safe and sound…this is Dr. Kay and the Juliet is Ms. Kathy."

Jack was sitting in a corner chair, "I heard that!"

"It wasn't like I was keeping it from you."

"Ok, that's enough you two! Hello, Mr. Shakespeare, I absolutely admire your work," Marissa said trying to change the subject.

"Well, thank you very much. What's your favorite play?" Shakespeare asked.

"I would have to say most definitely Romeo and Juliet. It is by far my favorite."

"I'm glad you like it. Now, tell me. Where are you four staying tonight?"

"Probably the hotel across the street," the Doctor said as he looked out the window.

Apparently Shakespeare had to get some sleep because of an early morning meeting with his boss and some investors. So the four walked outside and was almost at the hotel when Marissa and Kathy noticed something in the street…

…a dead body!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**AN: Ok, this chapter was written at 2 in the morning so if it isn't well written that's why!**

Kathy and Marissa stopped in their tracks when they saw it. They were used to this kind of thing but they were so tired and wondering if all this was a dream. Kathy being herself with no sense asked Jack to give her a stick that was next to his foot. Jack picked it up with a curious expression.

Kathy tried to slide the stick under the head of the body but her heavy eyelids had other plans and her body wasn't cooperating.

"Screw it! I'll poke it!" Kathy said as she poked the body on the leg.

Jack and the Doctor glanced at Marissa.

"She's tired; what can I say? Just get her to bed, Jack. Doctor and I will be up shortly," Marissa said taking control of the situation.

The Doctor (usually being the one to take over) was surprised at her suggestion.

"Alright, Kat, let's get you to bed," Jack said picking up Kathy and walking to the inn.

Kathy fell asleep as soon as her head hit his shoulders and she was snug in Jack's arms.

"Why did you do that?" the Doctor asked glowering at Marissa.

"The woman didn't die from natural causes nor from the plague," Marissa said looking at the body.

"How do you know? You haven't properly examined the body yet."

Working in a hospital, Marissa carried rubber gloves in her pocket. She quickly pulled them on her hands out of habit. Doctor stared at her with an odd expression.

"I'll show you," Marissa said motioning for him to follow her.

She pointed to the bite wound on the neck of the dead woman.

"Look at the bite mark here. Two teeth are obviously larger than the others but all are just as sharp. Notice how it's a clean bite and no blood even though it is so deep?"

"Yeah," Doctor said waiting patiently for her point.

"Either she had fun the night she died or we're dealing with a vampire. And since I just found out what I really am that wouldn't surprise me."

Doctor got closer to the neck and examined the bite while he replied to her suggestion, "No, it's a vampire."

The Doctor sighed then stood up. He pursed his lips showing that he was contemplating a plan.

"So…there are vampires?" Marissa asked.

"Yes," Doctor said bluntly.

Marissa cringed at the thought.

"We need to rest before we go further. Come on," he said walking to the inn.

He had seen Jack through a window and had a good idea which room they were in.

_'I swear, if there aren't separate beds I'm sleeping on he floor!' _Marissa thought to herself.

When Marissa and the Doctor were up in the room she noticed that there were two beds but Jack and Kathy already occupied the other one. Kathy was sound asleep under the medieval fabric and Jack was awake with his arm around her watching her sleep.

"Jack, can I talk to you for a minute?" Doctor asked.

"Doctor, if he moves now she'll wake up. Just let it be now and I'll talk to him in the morning," Marissa inclined.

Jack looked at her and smiled his appreciation for her stepping in.

Doctor realized he'd lose this fight and said, "Fine!"

Marissa looked around the room for a chair and found one nestled in the corner. She checked it out to see how comfortable it was. It was like sitting on air. She got up and headed to the door.

"Where are you going?" Doctor asked.

"To get another blanket so I won't freeze. Don't worry I'll be fine!" with her final word she headed out the door.

She walked down the hall and found the lobby with ease.

"Excuse me, miss. Could I have an extra blanket, please?" she asked the receptionist.

"Of course, my dear," she said handing Marissa a blanket with the same fabric as the ones on the beds.

Marissa started to head upstairs when she noticed a child sitting in the corner of the room.

"Um, Miss? Is that boy alright?" Marissa asked.

"That's Anthony. He stays every night in that corner. We allow it because he never is trouble and doesn't ask for anything. He'll be fine."

Marissa walked over to the boy and said, "Hello, Anthony. My name is Marissa. I hope you don't mind talking for a bit?"

Anthony shook his head no.

"Oh, good. Um…where are your parents?" she asked.

"Dead."

"Oh, dear!" not knowing quite what to do Marissa asked a simple question, "Are you cold?"

"I'm always cold but I can't feel it," he answered bleakly.

Marissa touched his forehead and he was cold as stone. She placed the blanket over him and smiled lightly. Anthony smiled showing his teeth. They were sharp and two were larger than the others. She noticed this and quickly said, "Well, I'd better go back to my room. My friends will be wondering where I got to," then headed back down the hall.

She walked in to find all three of them asleep. She shut the door quietly and locked it quickly then checked the window. She then sat in her chair and fell asleep even though she was cold.

The next morning Kathy awoke first. Once she was aware of her surroundings she realized Jack was sleeping with his arm over her. Her face turned bright red at this knowledge. She laid there happily waiting for someone else to wake.

She didn't have to wait long, Marissa was up soon after. Since Marissa wasn't in Kathy's current situation she got up and headed towards the washing basin. She splashed her face with the cool water and dried it off. When she turned Marissa noticed Kathy was awake.

"Good morning, Kat! Did you sleep well?" Marissa asked in a whisper.

"I slept great! Did he fall asleep like this?" Kathy replied.

"Yes, I believe Captain Jack has grown very fond of you, Kathy."

"Marissa, I feel the same way! I mean I know we just met but I just feel strangely connected to him. Is that so wrong?"

"No, but let's not talk about this now. Wait 'til we're alone," Marissa said looking at the Doctor.

Jack was now awake. He hadn't heard what Kathy had said before Marissa's final remark but he was confident on the subject. He stretched and in so doing getting both girls' attention.

"Morning, Jack!" Kathy said smoothly.

"Good morning. I hope my closeness didn't bother you!" Jack said putting his face closer to Kathy's.

"Not at all," Kathy said almost whispering.

"Excuse me, but can you guys do that when I'm not around? It's oddly depressing," Marissa said jokingly but with a little truth.

"Sorry, Marissa," Kathy apologized halfheartedly.

"No you're not!" Marissa said knowingly.

"You are right as always! I'm not," Kathy ever so slightly leaned in closer to Jack's face when she heard the Doctor shifting his position.

"Thank God, you're up!" Marissa said.

"Don't worry! We don't know each other that well!" Jack protested.

"It didn't look like that was stopping you!" Marissa's voice was a little cold at the comment.

"What were they doing, Marissa?" Doctor asked.

"Take one guess."

The Doctor sighed and got up out of bed. Jack and Kathy regrettably sat up as well. Marissa sat back down in her chair relieved that she wasn't going to have to watch her best friend make out.

The Doctor noticed that Marissa didn't have a blanket, since she had left the room for that reason he got curious.

"Why don't you have a blanket?" Doctor asked.

Marissa's eyes widened at the remembrance of the young boy vampire and she cringed at the memory of his sinister smile.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**A/N: I am so sorry this took so long!!! Finally on X-mas break I had the time to finish this chapter. I'll try not to take so long with the next chapter. Although, it may be longer for the next b/c I'll be starting two new classes and one is Dr. Ed. SORRY!!!**

"I met one of the things we were talking about last night. I gave him my blanket before I realized what he was," Marissa replied.

Doctor's eyes grew wide and his facial expression changed from ok to disturbed, "Where?" he growled.

"In the lobby; he stays there every night," Marissa answered…not because Doctor demanded it but because he should know.

"What things?" Kathy and Jack asked in unison.

Marissa and Doctor looked at each other. Marissa nodded, giving Doctor the go ahead to tell them what they had discussed the night before. Doctor inclined his head as he stood from his comfortable position on the bed.

"London is infested with vampires," he said as he put his coat on.

"Cool!" Kathy exclaimed as her eyes went wide.

Jack and Doctor looked at her strangely. Marissa looked to the ground and smiled as she remembered Kathy's past obsession with vampires and werewolves. If they were dealing with werewolves Kathy would be out searching for them already.

"Vampires are dangerous not…cool. They can kill you with one blow then suck you dry," Doctor said as Jack nodded.

"Aww, their still cool!" Kathy defended.

"Promise me…if you see one…don't interact with it," Jack said.

Doctor and Marissa nodded in agreement.

"I promise," Kathy said reluctantly as Jack hugged her.

"I'm glad she listens to you, Jack. Speaking of listening…can I talk to you?" Marissa asked, keeping her word to the Doctor.

"Certainly," Jack replied as he motioned for the door.

Marissa and Jack walked out the door and went to the lobby so that neither Kathy nor the Doctor would hear their conversation. They found the lobby with ease. There were only two chairs there.

"Jack…how exactly do you feel about Kathy?" Marissa asked.

"You know how…like…when you see someone for the first time and there is a spark you feel go all the way up your body?" Jack asked.

Marissa nodded. She knew that feeling all too well. Marissa felt that feeling the first time she saw the Doctor. Now she knew that it wasn't just her who felt that sort of feeling towards someone.

"That's what I felt when I saw her," Jack explained.

"I don't want to seem like the guardian of anyone…but it seems I'm the only one who can take that role without pushing people away."

"I would never let anyone or anything hurt her, Marissa!" Jack exclaimed.

"Good, I don't take too kindly to those who hurt the ones I love," Marissa warned without meaning to Jack.

"Nor do I, Marissa, nor do I," Jack said as he stood.

Jack helped Marissa out of her chair and they walked back to the room making jokes about Doctor's behavior. Once they were back in the room they noticed Doctor looking out the window and Kathy was leaning against the bed's headboard. Kathy seemed to be crying, she had dried tears down her cheeks. Once she saw Jack she smiled. Jack sat beside her and asked her what was wrong in a whispered tone.

Marissa walked over to the Doctor, "You have nothing to worry about," she informed him.

"No, now I have to worry about you," he said as he turned towards her.

Doctor had a sad look on his face and his arms were crossed. He still looked as if he was deep in thought.

"What do you mean?" asked Marissa curiously.

"Kathy found out her special power while you and the Captain were talking," Doctor looked over Marissa towards Kathy and Jack.

"Good…what does that have to do with me?" she asked.

"Kathy's power is seeing the future and the first vision she had was about you," Doctor said as his eyes began to water.

"What did she see, Doctor?" Marissa asked as she put her hands on the Doctor's shoulders.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…" the Doctor said as he hugged Marissa.

Kathy had already told Jack what she saw and they were both now standing beside Marissa and Doctor. After the Doctor finally let go Jack and Kathy hugged Marissa.

"Will somebody please tell me what Kathy saw?" Marissa asked, getting irritated.

"You're…" Kathy began.

"We can't tell you. It may change future events and…I'm sorry…I can't allow that too happen," Doctor said as he returned to his position at the window.

"Fine…I'll change the subject then. Kat, did you get your "sun" yet?" Marissa asked for everyone's sake.

"Um…yeah, that's what woke me up this morning," Kathy replied as she uncovered her collar bone.

An orange sun now covered a section of her collar bone on the right side. Almost like a tattoo, now, Marissa and she had the mark showing that they were the rulers of the sky.

"Ohhh, I like!" Jack said as Kathy replaced her shirt to its normal position.

Marissa and Kathy both slapped Jack on the arm and Doctor glared at him.

"We need to find the vampires. We'll start in the lobby since Marissa saw one there. Let's go," Doctor said as he put on his coat and headed for the door.

Jack and Kathy followed close behind him. Marissa looked up to the ceiling and shook her head. Then she followed.

_'This is so cool!'_ Kathy thought.

"It's only cool until someone is injured," Marissa replied to what she thought Kathy said.

"What?" Kathy and Jack asked in unison.

"Kat, didn't you just say this is cool?" Marissa asked in return.

"NO! But I was thinking it!" Kathy replied.

"Great! Doctor!" Marissa yelled.

The Doctor ran back to Marissa, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…I know what my power is."

"Really? What is it?" Doctor asked.

"I can read minds."

_'Great, the last thing I need her to know is what I'm thinking!' _Doctor thought.

"I HEARD THAT!" Marissa exclaimed.

"I'm sorry. I have my reasons," Doctor said sullenly.

_'Like my feelings,' _Doctor thought again not realizing Marissa could hear everything.

"What about your feelings?" Marissa asked.

"Nothing, we need to find the vampires," Doctor said as he began walking in front of Jack and Kathy.

They walked down the corridor and found the lobby. It was empty just like when Jack and Marissa were there. The receptionist was organizing papers when they walked into the lobby. The Doctor and Jack went to talk to her while Marissa and Kathy sat in the only two chairs.

"Why does he dislike me so? What could I possibly have done that would make him so bitter?" Marissa asked just to ask.

"He doesn't hate you," Kathy replied.

"How do you know?"

"I asked him what his problem was while you and Jack were talking. I think he was glad to let it out."

"What exactly did he say?" Marissa asked.

"He said that the three of us were born within the same time period and in the same city on Galifrey, our…"

"Planet," Marissa said for Kathy.

"Yeah! He said that we were always together and eventually you and him fell in love. Something happened and we were gone. He said that ever since that happened he's tried not to fall in love," Kathy finished.

Doctor and Jack walked up to them. Marissa finally remembered everything from her first life to her current one. Some of them had the most beautiful moments and others were so horrible she couldn't stand. When the Doctor noticed the tears now streaming from her eyes he kneeled in front of her and said, "Now you remember," as he stroked her hand.

"Yes, the Time War, so horrible! Galifrey…Galifrey is gone…why is it always my home that disappears. Such a beautiful place…and its gone," Marissa stopped talking.

She couldn't talk anymore. Every word made it harder for her to hold the tears and sobs that were ready to envelope her. It was over an hour before she finally stood up and said, "Let us go find the vampires," and walked outside by herself.

"I hope when I remember…it isn't like that," Kathy said as she stood.

The Doctor, Jack, and Kathy followed their friend until she stopped in front of an alley.

"There is where we'll find the vampires," Marissa said as she walked to the end of the alley and faced a door hidden by vines.

_'Don't do it, Marissa. You're not ready to deal with them,' _the Doctor thought.

"If everyone waited until they were ready for everything…nothing would get done when it needed to be. Don't worry about me, Doctor, just follow the Guardian," Marissa said to his thought.

Doctor looked at Marissa as if she had slapped him, "How did you remember that?"

"I remember everything…even…you," she said as she walked through the door.

The Doctor followed as close to her as he could get. Jack and Kathy waited outside as they were told by the Doctor.

"Halt…who goes there?" asked a voice from the shadows.

_'Good, I've not had breakfast yet! Whoever they are, they smell delicious,' _it thought.

"You will eat no one while I'm standing here. I would like to speak to your master," Marissa said as she waited for an answer.

_'He's in his office, but he said he didn't want to be disturbed,' _it thought.

"He's not here, can I take a message?" the voice lied.

"No, I'll go see him myself," Marissa said as she started walking again.

_'Oh no, you don't,' _the voice thought as it came after Marissa.

She faced the direction that the vampire was coming from and thought about a way to stop it. A green light came from her right hand and she put it up to eye level. The vampire stopped in his tracks.

"Don't challenge me, vampire! I'm not in the mood," Marissa said as she put her hand down.

The vampire fell to his knees, "You may pass," he quickly said.

Marissa helped him to his feet, "Sit and rest for a while. The fatigue will go away," and walked towards a staircase in the back of the room.

She began up the staircase then stopped on the 10th step, "Doctor…"

"Yes?" he asked.

"Never mind," Marissa then began up the steps again.

_'What were you going to ask me?' _the Doctor asked through thought.

"Nothing that needs to be discussed right now. I'm sorry, I'll ask later," she answered.

Finally, they were at the door of the office of the vampire leader. Marissa knocked five times.

_'Who is it now?!' _the leader thought.

"Come in," he said aloud.

Marissa opened the door and walked in. Once the Doctor was through the door two vampires grabbed them from behind.

_'Don't worry, Doctor,' _Marissa forced into the Doctor's head.

The Doctor looked at her with wide eyes. The vampire leader got up and went to Marissa.

"Hm, not very often someone gets through the front door. You must be very powerful," he said as he went to her and sniffed her neck.

"There is no need for restraints. We didn't come to fight…just to negotiate," Marissa told him.

"Oh…and who is 'we'?" he asked.

"I am Marissa and this is the Doctor. May I inquire your name?" she asked politely.

He motioned just for the vampire holding Marissa to let go. The other holding onto the Doctor didn't loosen his grip.

"I am Darius. What have you come to negotiate?" he asked as he sat down.

Marissa took two steps forward and asked, "We were wondering if you could limit your vampires to people in jail or people who deserve to die instead of those who are innocent?"

Darius laughed hysterically, "How do you expect me to control them?"

"They listen to you and already follow your rule. Why wouldn't they listen to you?" Marissa said in return.

"I think there is more you want…your not telling me what you really want, are you?" Darius asked.

"No, what I really want is for you to just eat animals and not people. But I knew that wasn't going to happen so I settled for bad people," she said as she looked into his eyes and smiled.

His eyes were red as fire and filled with a desire.

_'Mmmmm…her blood smells so delicious. She has no power over me and she is obviously weaker than I,' _Darius thought as he stood.

Marissa stood her ground as she listened in on Darius' thoughts. Darius was in front of her in a second. He smelled her hair and sighed.

"I'll tell you what I want in return for setting that rule," Darius negotiated.

"What is that Lord Darius?" Marissa asked in a flattering tone.

Darius leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Your blood."

He began to go to her neck and she shoved him away with surprising force.

"As I told your doorman, Darius, don't challenge me!" Marissa said.

"Why? I would love to see the look on your friend's face if I sucked you dry," Darius smiled a sinister smile.

"You'll lose, Darius! You shouldn't have tried that," Marissa said in a beautiful but dangerous voice.

"Marissa, don't he's a vampire not a human!" Doctor said as he tried to get lose from the vampire still holding him in place.

Darius laughed, "Listen to your friend, Marissa, don't fight me. I'll let you be a vampire like me and all my followers," he said smiling.

_'Please, don't listen to him. He'll do anything to get what he wants!' _thought a voice not familiar to Marissa.

_'I can hear you. Can you hear me?' _Marissa asked as she kept her eyes on Darius.

_'Yes, I'm two feet away from the door. Wait for me!' _the voice pleaded.

_'I'm afraid I can't,' _Marissa said as Darius leaped forward.

She used the same power that she did before on the doorman and it stopped Darius from reaching her throat.

"I told you, Darius, you'll lose," and the power she had surged through her and threw Darius through the wall behind his desk.

The vampire whose voice she had heard was now fighting the vampires behind her. Darius was now in front of her again.

"More powerful than I thought…but that just makes me want you more!" Darius said as he started circling her.

The other two vampires were already in ashes from the vampire who came to help her and the Doctor. He and the Doctor were now watching intently on Darius' moves.

Marissa stood her position, not moving, not looking away from the whole in the wall. Darius stopped in front of her.

"What's the matter, Darius? Scared of someone who's obviously weaker than you?" Marissa asked.

"You know how we vampires are…don't you? We like to memorize our prey before we take it from existence," Darius sprung forward once more.

The power Marissa had once again came through for her. A blast of lighting came out of her hand and turned Darius to ashes in front of her.

"I'm sorry, Darius, you should have listened," Marissa whispered as tears came to her eyes.

_'I didn't want to kill him,' _Marissa thought as she turned around.

_'He would have killed you,' _the vampire still standing by the Doctor thought.

The Doctor walked towards her and hugged her. He didn't say anything for fear of her breaking down. The vampire walked towards them and Marissa let go of the Doctor.

"Thank you," Marissa said as she hugged the vampire.

"You're very welcome," he said in return.

"Who is this, Marissa?" Doctor asked.

"Excuse me, where are my manners? I am Conan, I knew you two were in danger when I heard both of your thoughts," Conan answered.

"Well, I think you, Conan. Could you pass this message to the other vampires in London and have them pass it around?" the Doctor asked.

"Certainly," Conan replied.

"Tell them that preying on innocent humans is now out of the question and they'll have the Guardian and the Doctor on their trail if they do," the Doctor relayed the message.

"I'll pass it around. I hope you aren't leaving just yet!" Conan said as he turned to Marissa.

"That's up to the Doctor," she said.

Marissa pleaded with her eyes. And the Doctor obliged to her desire.

"Well, I think we could stay for a week," he said as his face showed disappointment.

Marissa smiled and started out the door, "Come, Conan, there is some people who will want to meet you."

Conan and the Doctor followed Marissa down the same pathway they had taken to get in.

_'You're not human, are you Marissa?' _Conan asked through thought.

_'No, Conan, I am what they call a Timelady. I'm from another planet and another time, as is the Doctor. I hope that doesn't make you regret helping me?' _Marissa replied.

_'Oh no, it actually brings some relief and some questions!'_

_'Like what?'_

_'Why out of the three beings calling for me…I answered to you?'_

_'Are the other two ok?' _Marissa quickly asked.

_'Yes, they just had some other problems. They took care of it themselves,' _Conan answered.

Marissa slowed as the bottom of the staircase, _'Well, whatever the reason…I'm glad you did!' _and held Conan's hand.

The Doctor glared at Conan and both Marissa and Conan turned around. Doctor smiled and blocked them out of his mind. The three of them walked out of the vampire hide out and met with Kathy and Jack who were sitting in the corner of the alley.

Kathy gasped at the sight of Conan.

"That him?" Jack asked in her ear.

She shook her head. Marissa heard what Kathy and Jack were both thinking and she guess that Conan had too because his grip on her hand tightened.

_'It won't happen! I'll do whatever I can to stop it!' _Marissa exclaimed.

_'As will I...I won't let you lose me,' _Conan smiled as he pushed the dying thought out of his mind.

Marissa smiled back at him and looked in his grey eyes. They seemed to be sparkling as they looked into her eyes. Conan and Marissa dropped their gazes as they were in front of Kathy and Jack.

"Conan, this is Kathy and Jack. Kathy and Jack, this is Conan," Marissa introduced.

Jack looked behind the two of them at the Doctor. Doctor nodded and walked by them.

"Are you coming with us?" Kathy asked.

"Coming with you where?" Conan asked in return.

Marissa answered Conan before Kathy had a chance to, "Are you coming with us to the stars?"

The Doctor grimaced as the thought of Conan on the TARDIS with Marissa in his arms passed through his mind.

**A/N: Ok, here's the 8****th**** chapter. It's much longer and I hope it makes up for the time I took writing it. As I stated before, I'll try to write faster on the 9****th**** chapter. Thank you for reading. Please review.**

**BR**


End file.
